lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanduin Lonar
' Vanduin Lonar' is the son of two lowly farmers from the eastern reaches of the valley of Lucerne thus making him a commoner and not a member of any noble family. Vanduin had one sibling in the form of Ulia Lonar of whom was killed during the Gondor Civil War after their village was caught in the middle of the conflict. Vanduin would marry following his becoming a Dragon Knight of House Anthor, and would be married into a noble family in the form of Irene Hooper of the Anthor vassal House Hooper. With Irene Hooper he has three children of which are all members of his knightly House Lonar in the form of Tavin, Varlia, and Mellia Lonar of which Tavin is one of his top commanders in the Kriegs Marine and a talented ship captain, his son Varlia is the Lord of House Lonar in everything but actual title, while his daughter Mellia is also a member of the Kriegs Marine where she captains her own boat and has become notorious for her brutality in boarding actions. Vanduin Lonar was born in a poor village inside of Gondor, and during this time he was constantly wishing for a better life but understood that his family was doing the best that they could. He would become a localized commander of the Gondor defences of the area, and in this position he would remain until the coming of the Lucernians into the region heralded great change in his life. Years before the actual Gondor war with Lucerne his home was attacked by a small party of Lucernian forces led by House Lannister and assisted by House Anthor who had been sent to temper the violence done during the attack. During this attack House Lannister would put the village to flame, and capture all the survivors. As Vanduin was prepared for execution he was pardoned by Tommen Anthor of whom knighted him on the spot so that the Lannister's couldn't still execute him. This made Vanduin and Tommen close friends, and Vanduin would return to Stormwind with his knew Lord where he would become closer to the inner circle of House Anthor to the point that he was married to Irene Hooper in order to make him truly a noble. Over the next years he would father three children, and he and his wife were very much in love, and Vanduin became fanatical in his devotion to House Anthor, and the overal Kingdom of Lucerne. History Vanduin Lonar was born in a poor village inside of Gondor, and during this time he was constantly wishing for a better life but understood that his family was doing the best that they could. He would become a localized commander of the Gondor defences of the area, and in this position he would remain until the coming of the Lucernians into the region heralded great change in his life. Years before the actual Gondor war with Lucerne his home was attacked by a small party of Lucernian forces led by House Lannister and assisted by House Anthor who had been sent to temper the violence done during the attack. During this attack House Lannister would put the village to flame, and capture all the survivors. As Vanduin was prepared for execution he was pardoned by Tommen Anthor of whom knighted him on the spot so that the Lannister's couldn't still execute him. This made Vanduin and Tommen close friends, and Vanduin would return to Stormwind with his knew Lord where he would become closer to the inner circle of House Anthor to the point that he was married to Irene Hooper in order to make him truly a noble. Over the next years he would father three children, and he and his wife were very much in love, and Vanduin became fanatical in his devotion to House Anthor, and the overal Kingdom of Lucerne. Family Members Relationships Category:House Lonar Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Red Dragon Category:Dragon Knight